


Hold On

by emi_LHZNL_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_LHZNL_1D/pseuds/emi_LHZNL_1D
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have finally and after many struggles managed to find a way to make their life work with their child, Darcy. But the struggles and challenges aren't over yet.This fic will include mpreg.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I would like to start of by saying that this is my first ever fan fiction. So if I make any mistakes, please forgive me. English isn't my native language, so I'll definitely make some mistakes there as well. But bare with me. My chapters are going to be short, but I'll try to update once every week. I am writing this for fun and as an outlet. Personally, writing is a hobby for me and something to get my mind off of my problems, so it'll probably not be a very good fic, but don't come for me. 
> 
> I really have no idea how to write these AN's, so I am going to stop here. I really hope you like this first chapter! (I also just got this account, I've been using Wattpad up until now. So I'm still trying to figure out how to use it)

“Babe! I’m home”

I hear my lovely husband call out just as I finish feeding my little angel. I feel my chest flutter when Harry steps into the living room looking gorgeous as always. Cheeks pink and flushed from the cold, green eyes sparkling and his dimples deep as craters on either side of his wide grin. “Hey love. I missed you”, I tell him while getting up from the couch to give my husband a long embrace, baby secured safely in between us.

We stand like that, lost in each other’s touch. Relishing in the feeling of being reunited with my other half until Darcy starts to stir and lets out a whimper. Reaching for her daddy whom she hasn’t seen in a whole 4 days. Harry coos as he takes her from my arms and cuddles her to his chest kissing her head lightly. Pure adoration in his eyes.

I reach out to touch his cheek when he looks at my face, a look of concern making his lips turn into a frown. “What’s wrong Lou?”, he asks. _Should I tell him? What would he think of me? Would he hate me? We just got back on out feet again, it can wait._

“Nothing, just missed you Haz. That’s all”, I lie. Deciding not to worry him just yet. I stand up on my tip toes to kiss his full lips then kiss my daughter’s curly head. “Are you sure Louis? You just seem upset. What happened?”, Harry asks not believing my excellent act of being ok. I just shrug and give him another kiss. “Just tired, I guess. I’m going for a shower. Love you”

I close the bathroom door, leaving behind a confused husband and a sleepy baby. _How am I gonna fix this?_ I ask myself staring at myself in the mirror. I look awful. I understand why Harry was worried before. My fluffy hair is a proper mess going in every direction, my cheeks are sunken in from the lack of food over the last couple of weeks and my usually bright, blue eyes look almost grey with dark bags underneath them.

“Why did you have to be?”, I whisper to my stomach, internally cursing myself for it. But I can’t help it. If it weren’t for it, I wouldn’t be looking like a wandering corpse, worried out of my mind. Scared to lose everything. I truly have no reasoning for my worries. Harry is such a sweet, loving man, but how can I not have them?

After we found out about Darcy, we panicked. Like really panicked. We took some time apart to figure out what we were going to do. We decided to graduate. We both managed to go to school every day, even with me looking like a whale. After graduation, Harry got a job at a little bakery a couple streets down from where we live now, and I did some freelance gigs. By the time Darcy was born we had managed to scrape together enough money to buy a two-bedroom apartment just big enough for the three of us. I started university, online, and Harry got a full-time job as a song writer. I’ve kept doing some gigs here and there, now with bigger pay, and in person. We don’t make a whole lot of money, but we have enough to get by. This, however, will change that.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of crying pulls me out of my sweet dreams and back to reality. I groan as I sit up to rub the sleep out of my face. “I’ll get it love”, I hear Harry’s voice, raspy with sleep coming from across the room. The door shuts as he goes to calm Darcy, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I must’ve been deep in thought because I didn’t register Darcy had stopped crying and Harry was sitting right next to me trying to talk to me. “Sorry Haz. What were you saying?”, I shift so that I’m looking him straight in the eyes. Harry looks worried again. It’s been like this for two days now, ever since he came back home. I haven’t had the balls to tell him and keep drifting off into my own world of thoughts and worries. He hesitates before he speaks, sounding tired “I was asking you why you hadn’t gone back to sleep already. Are you alright boo?”

I just look at him. My sweet, poor, beautiful Harry. He has no idea what’s gonna come out of my mouth in a minute. I just can’t lie to him anymore. It’s tearing me apart. Plus it will become extremely difficult to do so once I start showing. I take a deep breath, give him a peck on the lips and pull him into my arms. He lets me hold him tight. I’m pretty sure I’m squeezing the living shit out of him, but I’m just so scared. I know I have no reason to be. Harry would never leave me. But still. I don’t know how long we lay like that. Me sitting against the headboard clutching Harry’s body like my life depends on it. Him running circles up and down my arms in an attempt to soothe me. “Lou?”, Harry whispers after a while, “what going on love?” I burst out crying.

I, Louis William Tomlinson start sobbing. Hiccupping and snotting everywhere. Tears streaming down my face. Harry wiggles out of my iron grip and takes me in his arms. Cuddling me close to his chest like he would Darcy. He whispers soothing words into my ears, kissing my head and all over my face. I start to calm down, panic dying a little and press my face into his chest before letting out muffled sounds. “What are you saying boo bear?”, Harry asks while stroking my hair. I take another deep breath before looking at his gorgeous face again. “Haz, I’m pregnant”

-

It came out as barely a whisper, but I know he heard me. His hand stopped their movements and in the little light streaming in from the window, I can see pure shock written all over his face. Eyes wide open, eyebrows raised and his mouth opened in an “o” shape.

When he doesn’t say or do anything. When he doesn’t react I can feel the tears start to fall again as a new sob escaped my body. My heart speeds up with panic and I feel like I can’t breathe. Chest squeezing and sadness roams through me. _Does he still love me? Does he hate me? Will he leave? Say something. Tell him it’ll be ok. But what if it won’t? What if he leaves me and takes Darcy with him?_

All these thoughts ran through my head leaving me paralyzed with fear. I tried looking at his face again. It still had the same facial expression. “Harry”, I manage to speak. More like a whimper. But it pulls him out of his trance. His eyes now focused on mine.

He must see the panic and fear that’s dancing in my eyes because his face immediately softens as he fills me in for a soft kiss. It doesn’t last long, but none of us pull away. We just stay there breathing in the same air. Me clutching Harry’s arms for dear life and him rubbing my back soothingly.

“Darcy’s gonna have a little brother or sister”, Harry says kissing my head. I don’t trust my voice so I just nod, lifting my head to kiss his cheek. Harry looks down at me with so much love as he wipes away the tears staining my cheeks I almost burst out crying again. “Do you hate me now?” I croak out, hiding my face in his chest.

Harry bursts out laughing. I look up sending him death glares as he tried to catch his breath. “S’not funny Harold” “I know Lou”, he assures me hugging me closer, “how could I ever hate my precious Lou Lou? Huh? I love you to pieces. You know that.” My face softens and I just whisper “I know. I love you too Haz”, before falling asleep in his arms, exhaustion taking over. I feel a kiss on my forehead before sleep takes over and my mind goes blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Gosh! I really don't know how to write these! I feel like my fic is really chaotic, but bare with me. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with a splitting headache. The bright sunlight beaming through the window didn’t exactly help. I was highly considering just closing my eyes and go back to sleep as I felt something stir underneath me, or rather someone.

“Morning Lou”, Harry says, placing a gentle hand on my chin, lifting my face up to meet his in a gentle kiss. His morning breath is pretty bad, but I choose to ignore it. “Morning Hazza” I smile into his lips feeling him do the same. “How are you feeling?”, Harry asks. Eyes filled with concern, probably thinking back to our late-night conversation and me being a total baby. No offence Darcy. “I’m ok. A little headache is all”, I tell him giving him another kiss. I feel so grateful that he didn’t run away. That we’re in this together. Him, Darcy, me and now the new baby.

-

Harry truly is a magnificent creature.

It’s all I can think about while I’m watching him make Darcy a bottle and feeding it to her. It’s such a normal thing to do, but he makes it look elegant. The way his muscles flex when he’s holding her tighter. How his tattoos are beautiful pieces of art, much like his jade green orbs. It really does melt my heart watching him look at our Darcy with more love and adoration than thought possible. And his voice. His very sexy, deep, slow voice that just becomes unbelievably perfect when he sings. Truth be told. He may as well have pursued a career in singing. I truly believe he would’ve made it.

Suddenly Harry’s looking at me expectantly, as if he said something. I realise that I was lost in a train of thought. “Did you say something love?”, I ask while shutting my PC. He laughs softly, shaking his head in amusement. “I just asked if you needed anything since you kept looking at me, but you were clearly in your world”, I was about to respond but he kept going “Were you thinking about me?”, he asks, smug look on his face. I huff at that. “Were you thinking about how cute it’ll be with two mini uses running around? Cause I was” He looks so serious, yet so gone. Now it’s my turn to shake my head at my husband’s daydreaming.

-

Today has been pretty chill. We’ve just been hanging around at home finishing up some stuff for work and Uni. Harry told me that he’s thinking about singing himself on a few of his songs that he’s writing for this singer named Liam or something. I am of course thrilled by this. He’s already spoken to him about it and they’re due to start recording in a couple weeks, but he also told me that Liam was looking for some more voices as well. Thinking it would sound fantastic if he found the right ones. Harry and I also tried getting our 5-month-old daughter to walk. It didn’t go to well. She ended up falling on her bum, causing her to cry. We didn’t push it anymore.

We’re now eating dinner. Correction. Harry is shuffling food into his mouth while eyeing me. I am abusing my chicken and bullying my peas. It’s not that I don’t like the food, I just feel nauseous. I start to get a bit annoyed at Harry. “What?”, I snap at him. I see him physically flinch and I feel a wave of guilt flushing through me. I start to apologize but he cuts me off. “You’re not eating Lou. I am just concerned for you and our unborn child. You need to start eating more Lou. You’re eating for two!” I can’t help but laugh at the last part. My brain immediately going to the sims. Man, I’ve done some messed up shit to my characters. I look up at Harry again expecting him to be offended, but he just looks at me with pure fond.

“Fine”, I exclaim “I’ll eat some of the chicken, but that’s it”, I tell him. Finger pointed at his chest. Harry just laughs at me looking pleased with himself. I scoff, but however, start shoving chicken in my mouth.

-

Nausea hit’s me like a bus and I know what’s coming. I barely have time to untangle from my curly-haired husband and daughter from our very comfy position on the couch. I sprint across our tiny living room hearing that little demon laugh at me. Her father just sending me concerned looks. I bend over the toilet just in time as I empty my stomach into the bowl. The smell enough to make my stomach hurl another time.

After my stomach has calmed down a little, I take a shaky breath, sinking down on the cold bathroom floor. I had completely forgotten how bad morning sickness was when I was pregnant with Darcy.

When I’m sure my legs are steady enough, I lift myself off the floor, flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I luckily didn’t get any vomit in my hair. I drag myself back into the living room, getting back into my previous position. Only this time I take Darcy from Harry. Harry puts his arms around us, kissing me on the forehead, and I rest back against his chest and lift Darcy up. I swing her from side to side, making her giggle. Her green eyes shining. Harry coos at us, pulling out his cell. “This is so going on the Christmas card!”, he exclaims taking the picture. I smile fondly at my husband, kissing him on the cheek. My daughter still a giggling mess on my chest.

“You’re something else aren’t you Harold”, I whisper softly in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> It is currently 03:30 am where I live, and I am not tired at all. New Year's Eve really messed with my already pretty fucked sleep schedule. I am very exited
> 
> What do you think about the story so far?
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

I wake up feeling completely safe. The horrible nightmare forgotten the instant I felt the strong, warm arms around me. I sigh in contempt leaning into Harry. He’s still sound asleep. I can tell for the soft snores that escape his lips every so often. 

  
As I’m laying on my side, admiring the view that is my husband, his eyes open. My breath still gets taken away by the sight of his gorgeous, green eyes. Even after dating this beautiful creature for almost four years, I still get butterflies in my stomach.

“You watching me sleep?”, his usually deep voice is even deeper than normal, making it even sexier. “Can’t I admire the beautifully, sexy view that’s laid out in front of me?”, I ask him. Batting my eyelashes innocently. I have to take in a sharp breath when I see his eyes turning into a darker shade of green, his deep voice going straight to my groin. 

  
“You’re a real twat sometimes. I’ll have you know.” My hand reaches up to caress his cheek. “I have no idea what you’re talking about”, I whisper getting closer. Knowing this will turn him on even more. “I have a meeting with Lima and Niall, maybe Zayn, in an hour.” His voice has gone dangerously low. Hands running down my sides. “Then you better hurry up then.” I smirk at him “Wouldn’t wanna be late”

  
Harry let’s out a noice as he clashes our lips together in a passionate kiss, licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. When I don’t grant it but rather pull on his luscious chocolate curls, making him moan in pleasure, he squeezes my bum. I gasp. He takes the opportunity and shoves his tongue into my mouth to take the lead.

  
-

  
I had just pulled on my briefs when Darcy start crying her little heart out. Harry was in the same position as me, except he had to go to his meeting. I pull on a pair of sweats, taking a moment to admire Harry’s gorgeous body, arms littered with tattoos, defined torso with a nice set of abs and tattoos to go with and lean legs that go on for miles.

“I’ll take her. Good luck today baby. Love you”, I say as I pull him in for a kiss.

  
I hear a love you and a short laugh as I waddle out of the room towards my crying child. Well aware of the smug look that’s 100% having a dance party on my sexy husband’s face.

  
I walk into the colourful nursery. We decided to not give her pink or purple, but the rainbow, because we don’t know if she’ll even grow up to like those colours. So now we’re safe no matter what her favourite colour will be.

  
I waddle over to the white crib and scoop the crying angel up in my arms and kiss her nose gently. I coo at her before walking out in the hallway where Harry is frantically pulling on his Chelsea boots.

  
“Slow down Haz. You’ll make it in time”, I try to soothe him but it doesn’t seem to be working. He just looks at me like I’m a crazy person. I chuckle slightly at the sight of his wild hair. And with a now calm Darcy in my arms, I walk over to him and fix his hair a little before giving him another kiss.

I hear Harry take a deep breath, calming down, before kissing first Darcy, then my belly, then finally me. I smile fondly at the dorky man in front of me as he says “Bye babies. Love you all. Be back in a bit”, before rushing out. I yell a love you too after him while Darcy just looks at where her daddy was standing before she bursts out crying again.

  
I look at her scrunched up little face. Green eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunched, mouth open and cheeks wet with tears. I try to shush her but it’s not working. She just keeps crying for her daddy.

Poor angel. I switch my grip on her so I’m only using one so I can make her a bottle. She accepts it gratefully and starts drinking.

  
I sigh in relief and just sit down on the couch. Admiring my little angel who has so much of her daddy in her. From the stunning green eyes and creamy, soft skin, to the messy chocolate curls on her head. But she definitely has my love for Harry.

And my appetite when I’m not with child. I grin at the thought. What if this little angel inherits my attitude from when I was younger? We’d definitely have a handful then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I have no idea how to write smut, an so I won't. For now. Hehe
> 
> What do you think about the story so far? 
> 
> I know that the chapters are like, really short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses. 
> 
> I've recently read a couple of fanfiction called Adopted by One Direction over on Wattpad. Quite a few of them. And they are so adorable! I really recommend checking some of the out.
> 
> Any who, I really hope you like the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was supposed to get home around 4 pm, but it’s now almost 5:30 pm. Harry is never late. But if he is, he always calls or text me if he knows he’s gonna be late.

I am now pacing around our tiny living room with Darcy in my arms. She hasn’t been able to settle down all day. So I’ve had to hold her constantly. Whenever I’ve tried to put her down for a nap, she just cries until I pick her up again. And since I don’t have the heart to let my angel cry, I pick her up.

Darcy is sleeping so peacefully in her little pink overall with the text “Daddy’s little princess” written in glitter over her tiny chest. Her curls are wild as ever and her mouth is turned down into a slight frown, even in her sleep.

I sit down on our worn-out grey couch with Darcy still in my arms and pull out my phone to call Harry for the 14th time today. I go to my contacts and tap the call icon for the contact called “Hazza Is A Frog”. It goes straight to voicemail.

Just as I’m about to start walking around the city looking for my idiot of a husband, the door opens and in comes a singing moron. I get off the couch and go towards the front door to give Harry a piece of my mind after squeezing the living shit out of him. “Harold! I was so worried about you!”, I almost yell after putting Darcy down, tackling Harry. We fall to the floor with a thud, me on top, a shocked Harry underneath.

“Get off me you crazy cat-lady”, Harry whines as he tries to pull me off him. I just hold him tighter, breathing in his scent. I pull away just enough to look at his face. He looks tired, but handsome non the less. His hair is thrown up in a bun and his cheeks flushed with pink. His mouth is turned up in a grin and his dimples prominent as ever. I grin at him before attacking him with kisses all over his gorgeous face. “I was worried sick about you. You know that?”, I managed to get out in between kisses. Harry just laughs at me. He laughs. I pull away. Extremely offended. I hear someone clearing their throat and look up.

Behind Harry stands the guy he’s been writing song with for the last couple of months, Liam Payne I think, along with my best friend Zayn and Harry’s best friend Niall. I can feel my jaw basically dropping to the floor. Liam Payne is standing in my doorway. And he looks so different than in the pictures I’ve seen. He looks a lot taller, but not threatening at all. Liam looks like a puppy with his big, brown eyes. The tattoos on his arms are beautiful, but not as beautiful as Harry’s. “H-h-hello”, is all I manage to squeeze out.

He laughs at that. Harry, Niall and Zayn too. I shoot them all a look that could kill. It’s not my fault that a popstar my husband works with shows up in our apartment without warning. Upon further inspection they are all wearing the same, knowing smirk. As if they know something I don’t. all my nerves are out the window, replaced by curiosity. I get off Harry, help him up, before glaring at him, Zayn, Niall and Liam. “What kind of ridiculous plan have you morons come up with?”, I ask them, eyebrows raised, and arms folded over my chest.

They all open their mouths to say something, but I stop them. I had completely forgotten that I left Darcy sleeping on the couch before I hear her crying again. I hold up a hand, “One sec”, before going to pick up Darcy. I rock her a little before quietly shouting, “You can come in here if you don’t want to stand in the doorway all day you know”. A moment later they all come into the living room. Niall and Zayn make themselves at home, sitting down on the couch, Liam pulls out a chair from the dining table and Harry walks over to me and pulls me into his embrace.

Darcy, who is now fully alert, reaches for her father. Harry gladly takes her from my arms and cuddles her closer. Darcy giggles and smiles wildly as she pulls on Harry’s hair that is now flowing freely. He pulls me to his side, and I catch him giving Liam a look and Zayn trying to contain a smile at the scene in front of him. He’s always been a sucker for Darcy. Niall is now straight up grinning. His smile stretching across his entire face. It makes him look like a child. Liam just looks smug.

I clear my throat before speaking. “Is anyone planning on telling my what the fudge is going on here, or are you just going to leave me in the dark?”. I look at each and every one of them with a stern look on my face. Liam smiles at me before speaking.

“I am sure Harry here has told you about me looking for some more voices, correct?”, I nod, and he continues, “Well, I’m pretty sure I found them.” He looks at me expectantly, as if I should know exactly what he’s trying to tell me. I look at Harry for help, then Niall and Liam, but they’re all just smiling at me. Damn, I hate them sometimes, I really do. Liam must realize that I have no idea what he’s trying to tell me, because he gives Harry a look.

“Well you see”, Harry starts, “I may have told Liam here that Zee and Nialler can sing pretty well. And he overheard me singing in the toilet a couple days ago. I might at some point have shown off my awesome husband’s voice as well.” I shoot him a glare before smacking him lightly on the head. “Hey! What did I tell you about showing that video to anyone?! It’s awful! And then you go ahead and show it to a famous singer?”, I try to sound pissed off, but I know I sound like a child who didn’t get ice cream for dessert. “Let me finish you violent, tiny bean!”, Harry laughs while shaking his head lightly. I hear Zayn trying to hold a laugh but failing miserably. “Liam got Niall and Zayn in for an audition, I just showed him the video again and sang myself. It sounded incredible! Liam do you want to finfish?”. I look at them all in order. A shocked expression on my face. Even Darcy looks like she knows something. Then it hits me.

“I would like it for all of you to join me. You would not work for me like Harry has been doing but be my equal.” The words have begun to sink in when he finishes, “Harry, Niall and Zayn have agreed to form a band with me, and I was hoping you would too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> What do you think? Is One Direction happening? 
> 
> Also, as most of us know, Harry released the TPWK mv yesterday. And it was AMAZAYN! What was your favourite part about it? 
> 
> Any who, I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

“Sorry, but what did you say again?”

I shoot my laughing husband a death glare. “I guess what I meant is, is this all a joke. Are you pranking a poor uni student?”, I try not to sound too excited. But this is fucking exiting.

Now they all start laughing. Like, seriously? Niall falls off the couch and Zayn is clutching his stomach. Even Liam is laughing his arse off. So, Harry is the one left to answer. “No Lou. We’re not messing with you. So, do you want to join?”, he manages to get out in-between laughs.

“Yes! Of course I want to start a band with you!”, I sort of scream while pulling Niall off the floor.

I can’t believe this. I am starting a band with my best friends and a famous popstar. I don’t know what else to do, so I pull us all into a group hug, being careful with Darcy.

I don’t know how long we stand like that, but eventually Darcy becomes fuzzy. So I take her out of the circle and sit down on the couch with her on my lap.

The rest of the lads quickly join me, Harry pulling me and Darcy onto his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder while rocking Darcy to sleep. Everyone seems to be in deep though. I for one, am thinking about how in the hell this is going to work.

Surprisingly, Liam seems to be more nervous than me. He’s bouncing his leg up and down and fiddling with a loose strand on his jeans. “Are you okay Payno?”, I ask him. He looks up at me before answering: “Yeah. I’m just thinking.” “The hell are we going to wear?” Zayn suddenly says.

We all burst out laughing. That is such a Zayn thing to say. I can feel Harry’s chest vibrate with laughter, it’s really calming. Zayn just glares at us, especially me. “I’m serious! Are we going to match, or are we each gonna dress differently? Liam?” he directs his question to Liam, probably because he’s the only famous pop-star in the room.

“I refuse to wear high heels and sports bras!” Niall shoots in suddenly. And judging by the hand that covers his mouth, he didn’t mean to say that out loud. His face turns into a deep shade of red. We all, excluding Niall, start laughing again. I practically fall off the couch, luckily Harry manages to scoop Darcy out of my arms before that happens.

Rolling around on the floor, clutching my stomach from how hard I’m laughing, I see Zayn struggling to breathe through his laugh. Liam and Harry are both trying but failing to hold in their laughs while Darcy just stares at us like we’ve lost our minds. We might have. Eventually the little leprechaun couldn’t keep himself from laughing either.

-

The lads decided to stay after the laughter died down yet again. Darcy was really tired, so we put her down for a nap almost instantly. We pretty much just chilled the rest of the evening, ordering take-out and watching Friends. We all got to know Liam too. Turns out he’s a pretty nice lad. Fame hasn’t gotten to his head. He is afraid of spoons though, something I will definitely use against him at some point in the near future.

We even came up with a name for our band, or Harry did. I thought it sounded really good, and so did the others. Wait for it. ONE DIRECTION!

It’s now almost 11 pm, and we’re all sitting/laying on the living room floor singing. Our voices sound really good together if I may say so myself. I of course already knew that Zayn, Niall and Hazza could sing, but we’ve never really sung together before. And it’s truly a shame.

After wrapping up the final song for tonight, Torn, I decide on telling the lads. Including Lima of course. He’s starting to feel like a best mate already. “Hey lads. Haz and me have something to tell you”

Now that I have all eyes on me, I look at Harry for confirmation. He nods, so I continue: “A couple of weeks ago, or really more like yesterday, none of them are wrong really. It depends who you’re asking. If you ask Harry, it’s yeste” Harry nudges me, making me realize I’m rambling. I don’t know why I’m this nervous. It’s probably better to just get it out, “We’re having another baby” I blurt out.

I am met with complete silence. Me being the nervous, pregnant wreck that I am, crawl towards Harry. He pulls me onto his lap and kisses my head. I relax against his warm, comforting body. Waiting for one the others to make some sort of sign that they’re still alive.

Liam, surprisingly, is the first one to react. He practically tackles Harry and me in a hug while congratulating us and rambling about how he’s going to be an uncle. I laugh at him. Because, how could you not? He is literally a big, adorable puppy.

This seems to bring Niall and Zayn back to this world, and soon, we’re all a tangled mess of limbs and hair on the floor.

I really do love these lads. My best mates. My brothers. And of course, my husband.

We stay on the floor until I start complaining about my knee hurting. We get up and I look each of them in the eye before saying: “I really love you lads. You’re the best thing that have happened to me, along with my children and meeting you Haz. I am really looking forward to making music with you guys” “We love you too Lou, in a brotherly manner, except for Harold here” We all laugh at that “I am the only one who gets to call Haz that, Malik!” I half yell at him, joking. Obviously.

“I for one will enjoy chasing Li here with a spoon from time to time” Harry adds, making all of us, except Liam, burst out laughing. I have never seen a man look that scared before in my life. “Please don’t Harry. I’ll do anything. Just please. Not the spoons” Liam practically begs, making me laugh even harder. I hear Niall, Zayn and Harry too. Zayn is practically wheezing and I’m surprised Darcy hasn’t been woken up by Niall’s loud laughs.

“I’m afraid I can no such thing” Harry snorts out in between laughs. Liam turns on his heels and disappears into mine and Harry’s bedroom. Locking the door. We stop laughing for a second, looking at each other, before exploding again. Liam has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.

When we’ve finally managed to catch our breathes again, Liam is still in hiding.

I look at my dork of a husband who is currently laying on his back on the floor, looking back at me with a wide grin plastered on his face. I move off the couch and lay down on my side next to him. He flips over so that he’s facing me. I look into Harry’s beautiful green eyes before whispering against his lips. “The baby and me are really proud of you, you tall, clumsy goof.” He chuckles and brings me in for a soft kiss.

I feel his breathe tickle my lips as he says: “I love you too, you adorable, sassy, smol bean.” He then kisses me again. I bring one hand up to play with his, the other pressed against his cheek. I feel his hands move up and down my sides, one slightly squeezing my bum.

We’re interrupted by the sound of gagging and Niall telling us to get a room. I flip him off, kiss Zayn on the cheek and drag Harry up from the floor. “Love you idiots” I tell them while dragging Harry towards Darcy’s room. I pick her up and cradle her against my chest, stroking her head. I look up at Harry.

He’s looking at me with so much love. It fills me up. I give him a quick kiss before dragging him towards our bedroom. “Get your bum out of our bedroom Payno” I whisper-yell through the door. I hear the lock click and a frightened looking Liam appears and quickly runs into the living room. I look at Harry. He has pride written all over his face. I am 100% sure I have the same look on my face.

“Let’s go to bed Hazza” I whisper into his ear, kissing it. He takes my face in his hands and plants kisses all over it. “With pleasure” he whispers back, mimicking my actions. I put Darcy down on the bed before Harry and I brush our teeth. We slip out of our clothes until we’re left in out boxers. I take a second to admire him before slipping under the covers. Harry picks up Darcy and does the same.

He pulls me towards him, and I cuddle into him. Darcy safely between us. “I love you” I whisper as I feel sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sooooo..what do you think?
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. What do you think about them becoming a band without being on the XFaxtor?  
> Should I include any other ships?  
> And also, do you want the new baby to be a boy or a girl?  
> Do you want me to do Harry's POV?
> 
> I really hope you like the story so far :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> From now on I am going to put in references from either songs, quotes or inside jokes.  
> See if you can find them :)

Bang!

What is that noise? I try to sit up, but I’m being held down by two strong arms. I stop struggling and proceed to open my eyes fully and look at my little family.

Harry’s face looks so relaxed when he sleeps. Shocker, I know. You can see the crease between hi eyebrows if you look really closely, same goes for the slight stubble on his chin. His lips are slightly parted and some drool has escaped and is running down his chin. His soft, chocolate curls splayed across the pillow, slightly covering our daughter.

Her chubby baby face is pressed against Harry’s collarbones and her body held in place by mine and his chest. All I really can see of her, is her wild curls flowing freely.

And no. it is not creepy for me to stare at my husband and child whilst they are sleeping. It is completely normal and not anything like that “Creepy Love Stare” Harry sported in High School.

I hear another loud noise and some loud, Irish cursing. 

Harry’s eyes fly open and are instantly filled with fear. Then my precious angel starts crying. Rather loudly. I am going to kill that little leprechaun for scaring my babies. Not really but I’m really angry.

Harry is nudging my shoulder trying to get my attention as I am plotting how to hide a body. “What is it luv?” I ask Harry in a surprisingly low voice. Wow. I must be angrier than I thought. He looks at me as if I am the dumbest wanker on the planet. “Who caused that loud bang and intense cursing that cost me my beauty sleep and my princess cry?” he asks in one breath.

Darcy had calmed down by now and was quietly sucking her binky with teary eyes. I chuckle quietly and kiss her forehead before leaning over to my drop, dead gorgeous husband and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a peck on the lips. I stroke his cheek before answering. “A certain Irishman probably dropped a pan or something and yelled profanities that are not appropriate for a 5-month-old child to hear” I say with a laugh while stroking Darcy and kissing her head.

Harry chuckles at me and leaves kisses all over my face before poking me in the side. A loud laugh escapes my mouth as I hop out of his grip, Darcy rolling over onto her back. Harry is laughing at me, that handsome goof.

Laughing at my pain. I walk over to his side of the bed and poke him three times in the side and give him a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room yelling “I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!”

I heard Harry laughing as I barged into the living room. I gasped, pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. Then I burst out laughing like a maniac. Niall entered the room and fell too the floor, hard, clutching his stomach and spreading his infectious laugh.

The right in front of us is honestly WAY too funny not too. The coffee table is filled with empty beer bottles, the other lads clearly didn’t miss Haz and me last night. Especially Zayn and Liam.

They’re both snoring on the couch. It looks like Liam is clutching onto a blanket for dear life, curled into a ball in the corner of the corner if the couch. Zayn knows he other hand, is something different. He’s sleeping on the opposite end of the couch. His upper body must have fallen over the edge at some point, because his face is pressed into the carpet and he’s got a tight grip on someone’s sock.

“What the bloody hell happened last night Ni?” I ask Niall. Shock and amusement evident in my voice. Niall looks kinda scared for a second before she opens his mouthed and starts speaking very fast:

“Okay, so you and Haz went to bed and Liam came into the living room. Scared shirtless may I add. Zayn came up to him and gave him a big hug, I ship by the way" Niall said that last part with a lot enthusiasm, “And then we got bored. We were too tired to go home and so we decided to stay and have some fun.”

I wink at him, causing him to look at me with a horrified expression. “No, not like that you fucking wanker. We raised your kitchen, found some beer and decided to play never have I ever. As you can see, we played for a long time.

When we were all pissed off our arses, I went to sleep, right in the middle of that couch. What happened with those two? I have no idea. And I don’t think I want to know”

As we start laughing I feel two arms snaking themselves around my waist and a head being placed on my shoulder. I sigh in contempt as I relax into Harry’s warm embrace.

Niall coughs to gain our attention, his dyed blonde hair a right mess. But his blue eyes shine with mischief and he has a huge grin plastered in his face. 

“Let’s give Zee and Li a little bit if an uncomfortable awakening" Niall proposes to us. Quite dramatically.

I look at Harry, then Niall. They’re both wearing an exited grin and I cant help hit put one on myself. “How about some ice buckets?” I ask. “Brilliant!” “Let’s do it lads!”

Harry exits the apartment to get the ice from the freezer in the basement and Niall is looking for two buckets in the bathroom. I hear Darcy starting to cry, and so I go pick her up and rock her. It’s time for her breakfast, and so I place her on my hip and walk onto the kitchen. I pull out a bottle and some formula and make her the bottle. 

I sit down in the armchair furthest away from the couch with Darcy in my lap. I give her the bottle and just as she starts eating hungry, Harry and Niall come running.

“Looking good lads" I tell them with a smirk plastered on my face as they are both holding an ice bucket each. “The honor is all yours" I say with a posh accent. Harry send some a glare before both him and Niall crack up.

I pull on my phone and press record, aiming the camera at the other lads. While feeding my child. What can I say? I’m a pro.

I am so glad we did this. Liam’s and Zayn's reactions are priceless. 

Harry poured the entire bucket over Liam. He shot up with a very girly screech, looking around like a lost puppy, shivering instantly. 

Niall just threw the bucket at Zayn before bolting. Locking himself in the bathroom. I am now laughing so hard can barely breathe. Zayn didn’t make a sound. He just completed his fall to the floor, knocking his knee against the coffee table on the away down. While clutching his knee moaning, in pain, he sits up and glares at me and Harry.

The look he has on his face is actually really scary. I get why Niall fled. I was really quick to say: “ it wasn’t me Zee. I am feeding my child” while mentioning towards Darcy who has taken a break from eating to watch all the crazy.

Zayn nods before turning to Harry. If a look could kill, my husband would’ve been long gone. Before Harry could react, Zayn had tackled him to the floor and Liam was now laughing his arse off. 

Harry tried to say that it wasn’t him but is quickly cut off by Zayn covering his mouth with one of his hands. “Tell me you love me Haz.” Well, that was unexpected coming from Zayn, but oh well. Harry looked up at him just as Niall tip tied into the room. “I’m in love with you” Harry complies. Me and Niall are laughing as Liam says: “ No with Lou.” Good to know at least Liam is on team Larry. Zayn hast noticed Niall’s presence yet so I whisper to him. “Go Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do your think?
> 
> Did you find any references?
> 
> Should either Ziam, Ziall or Niam happen? Let me know what you think
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter and the story so far


	8. Chapter 8

Niall is swearing like a sailor because he stubbed his toe. Poor lad. “Stop laughing at me you smol wanker!” “I can’t. It’s too funny. How did you even stub your toe on yourself?” I ask in amusement between bursts of laughter. Niall just glares at me.

After we had finished cleaning up the living room this morning, I finally found out why Niall woke us. He was apparently looking for some aspirin. In the nursery. I’m convinced he smoked something last night as well.

-

I am now at the shop with Harry by my side and the lads running around like toddlers. Except for Liam. Turns out he’s quite responsible after all. Harry’s pushing the cart while I’m carrying our child.

Liam’s laughing at my awesome joke when suddenly someone approaches us, looking quite angry may I add. Harry puts a protective arm around my shoulder when he senses my discomfort. Liam quietly walks away to find Zayn and Niall. Can’t blame him.

“Is there something you need ma’am?” I ask the lady politely. Something proven very difficult seeing as she keeps looking between me and Harry with disgust.

She makes a disgusted noise before walking away. I lean into Harry’s side and he kisses my head. “I feel sorry for that poor child. She’s probably gonna grow up to being as disgusting as yourselves!” the lady yells after us as we go to find the others.

I have to physically hold Harry back as he tries to go after the lady. “Shh. Calm down Haz.” I whisper in his ear “She’s just a homophobic bitch. She’s probably jealous of me. I mean who wouldn’t be. I have a smoking hot husband and a gorgeous daughter.” I add jokingly.

Harry relaxes a bit. He kisses me, hard. Hands cupping my face. I have to restrain myself not to bury mine in his curls.

Someone clears their throat behind us. Harry pulls away and starts laughing. I turn around and see Liam, Niall and Zayn standing behind us. They’re all laughing. Niall his holding his phone out, probably filming. That little leprechaun.

Zayn points at Darcy saying, “You guys should turn down the pg. a bit if you don’t want your daughter to be kissing guys before she’s out of diapers.” Darcy has a wide grin on her face and is giggling. Harry pokes her dimple and I stick my tongue out at her. She starts laughing like crazy, sounding so much like Harry.

Suddenly she stops and looks around. “What just happened?” Harry asks. “I have no idea” I say as I look at our surroundings. “There’s nothing that could’ve frightened her” Harry concludes. Niall is still filming. “Niall can you out that away please?” “No way! I need proof of your relationship for my YouTube channel” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. I’m about to question him on the channel when something that makes my heart stop happens.

Harry freezes next to me and I suck in a breath. I thought I heard it. Maybe we’re just crazy. Harry takes a grinning Darcy out of my arms and looks her in the eyes. She giggles. “Can you do that again for me sweetheart? Can you say Daddy?” Harry asks her. Hope written all over his face. She pulls on one of his curls as she opens her mouth. “Da-ey!”

She practically yells it. Harry has a look of pure love and joy written all over his face. Green eyes sparkling as he kisses her all over her little face. Niall cheers along with Liam and Zayn is in tears. I feel so much love for that child it hurts. “She just said her first word Haz” it comes out barely a whisper. A grin spreads on my face as I attack my family in a hug, making sure to be careful.

I say I love you’s over and over again and soon the other lads join us in a group hug.

We stand there. In the middle of the shop, hugging. That is until Niall’s stomach rumbles. We laugh as he pulls away. “Let’s finish shopping! I’m starving” he exclaims. “And I am so proud of my niece. Next thing she says will either be Niall or food.” "Make sure you get carrots" Harry yells after him.

-

When we got home, Harry and Liam cooked dinner. We ate and decided on a meeting date to make “One Direction” official and get introduced properly to Liam's managment. The meeting is happening on the 22nd of July and then we’ll go on the Late Late Show with James Corden on the 23rd. We couldn’t be more exited. Niall was jumping up and down in his seat like a little kid before Christmas. Zayn, Niall and I decided to drop out of Uni, seeing as we would have full schedules.

The lads left after a couple games of FIFA. Now Harry and I are cuddled up on the couch watching Friends. I wasn’t paying attention to the show at all. Too busy admiring the man next too me, kissing his face, playing with his curls.

“I am so exited!” Harry exclaims. I laugh at his sudden outburst. “So am I love.” “And Darcy said her first word! She’s brilliant!” his smile is so wide, and I can’t help but poke his dimple. He giggles as I say “Yes she is love. Both you and her mean the world to me. And of course, the new baby” I add. Harry bends down to kiss my tummy. “I can’t imagine a world without you.”

Harry kisses me and says “And without you my life would’ve been so dark without the sun too light it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I am so excited for Liam's show on saturday!! 
> 
> Any who, what did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> They are all the same age in this story, meaning Harry and Zayn are 20 and Liam, Niall and Louis will be turning 20. 
> 
> I am imagining 2013 Louis, long hair Harry, 2013 Niall, 2013 Zayn and 2013 Liam.
> 
> I know that the chapters are short, but they'll get longer as the story goes on.
> 
> I hope you like the story so far!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudo :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM VIBEZ BY ZAYN!!!!

One week later, and Harry and I are walking hand in hand towards the most important meeting of our lives. Harry is carrying Darcy on his hip, seeing as we couldn’t find anyone to babysit her. Neither of us are on speaking terms with out parents, which counts my siblings out and Gemma is over in America.

Everything is ready for the big announcement so that’s not what’s making my heartbeat at the speed of light. No. it’s the fact that we are meeting THE Simon Cowell. The man who makes stars out of normal people. The man who made Liam a star. Speaking of Liam.

“Hey lads. You’re early” Liam approaches us with a huge smile on his face. I let go of Harry’s hand and attack him in a hug, “Just couldn’t wait for you to make us a band!”. He chuckles as I let him breathe. “You look dashing as always Harold” Liam says with a wink, eyeing Harry up and down. Harry apparently finds it funny because he simply laughs. I on the other hand don’t. “Hey Payno! Watch yourself, you have Zee. And only I call him that!” I cross my arms to make sure he gets my point.

“Calm your tits Tommo. I was just trying to get him to hand me my niece” he explains while smiling at my pout. Harry hands her Darcy before rapping his arms around me and kissing me passionately. I kiss him back, hands flying to his hair. Before we can get too into it, Niall yells, “Get a room you filthy animals! There is a child present!”

Harry and I laugh at his horrified expression. Liam on the other hand is struggling to contain himself while shielding Darcy’s innocent mind from the beauty of kissing. “Such a shame.” I feel Harry’s breath in my ear, “She could’ve learnt some moves for when she’s older.” I ignore the butterflies when I slap his arm gently. “We will do no such thing Harold! She’s half a year old. So we’ll wait at least 23 years before encouraging anything” I tell him. Dead serious.

He just looks at me with an amused expression before nodding. Someone coughs and I turn to see Liam making silly faces at Darcy while Niall is filming. Zayn is watching with a small smile on his lips. Harry is the one to notice the man standing behind them. and it is no other than Simon Cowell himself.

I hold onto Harry’s hand for support and feel him squeeze back. We have watched the X-Factor together since we were like 8. And the man behind it all is standing right there. Watching my best friends looking like total morns. Probably saw me and Harry making out like horny teenagers as well. Harry still holding my hand, walks up to him and introduces himself, “Hi sir. It’s an honour to meet you. My name is Harry Styles. And this here is Louis Tomlinson. The lad holding our child, well you already know him. The fake blonde is Niall Horan and the leather jacket is Zayn Malik.”

I look at him in shock. He just casually spoke to Simon Cowell. That bastard. Harry shoots me a knowing look as Simon shakes my hand. I barely register it, too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Niall pats me on the back before shaking hands with Simon as well, and before I know it, I’m being dragged into the building and the meeting is starting.

-

“So, boys. As you all know, I am interested in singing you as a band. Liam here emailed me a clip of all of you singing and I am pleased. So you don’t have to audition. Do you have a band name in mind?” Simon cut straight to the case, as usual.

Liam looks at us for confirmation before answering, “We’re calling ourselves “One Direction”. Harry here came up with it. Brilliant don’t you think?” Simon looks at Harry with a smile that Harry returns, “I like it. Then that’s your name. Are there any questions?”

I shake my head. Niall, Zayn and Harry does the same. Liam however, doesn’t. I kick him lightly under the table. Urging him to speak his mind. “Well, I have one question. The music I’ve made, what happens to that?”

I can practically hear the nerves in his voice. He has a whole album and a couple singles out already. I see Zayn shoot him a sympathetic smile. “You still have rights over your music Liam. And if you want, the other lads can sing them with you at concerts and such. But you’ll have final say with it.” Simon explains. I can see Liam physically relax. “Fair enough. Thank you Simon.”

“Ok, now here are the contracts. The first one is a five-year contract that basically says that you are bound to the label for five years, meaning you can’t leave or switch. The second one basically says that you agree to promo, marketing and such. Any questions?” he tells us as we’re reading through them. signing where necessary.

To be honest, I don’t think any of us really read through them thoroughly enough, but what can go wrong right? I finish with my final signature last and hand the contracts back to Simon.

Simon smiles at us before continuing, “As you know, we’ll announce you to the world tomorrow at the Late Late Show. You won’t be preforming there, or anywhere yet. We want that to be something big. Seeing as Liam is already pretty big in the industry, you won’t need insane promo to get up there. I do expect a couple songs by august 3 rd, and an album by mid-October. You’ll get help from professional song-writers and you don’t have any play any instruments if you don’t want too. I understand Harry worked with you as a song-writer before all of this Liam?”

All of us nods. “Great, then it shouldn’t be too much of a challenge. That’s all for now. You’re supposed to meet at the Late Late show tomorrow at 9. And bring that little cutie along” Simon adds, pointing at Darcy who’s placed in my lap, before he gets up and leaves the room.

I am shocked, and looking at the others, so are they. Darcy starts crying, so I rock her and sing softly in her ear. A song I wrote for Harry when we were younger:

_Don't try to make me stay_ _  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the answer_

_Heartache doesn't last forever_ _  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye_

Harry, knowing the lyrics joins in, leaning his head on my shoulder.

_It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible_

_I've tried to ask myself  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer_

_But I know, if I go now, if I leave_  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer

_(Irresistable, One Direction)_

Liam, Niall and Zayn watch us with a loving expression on their faces. Once the song is finished, Darcy is sound asleep in my arms. I bring Harry’s face down and kiss him. When he pulls away Zayn comes over and picks up Darcy, rocking her and humming in her ear.

“Did you really make that song?” Liam asks, stunned. I blush slightly, looking down. “Yeah.” “It was beautiful. I am really excited to hear what else you come up with. And yours and Harry’s voice sound really good together.” Liam says excitedly.

I look at Harry’s face, and he’s beaming. Proud smile on his face. Niall comes over and pulls us all into a group hug. “We need to celebrate our band!” I say. Niall seems to be in deep thought. “Let’s go to Nandos.” He suggests. I can see the hope in his eyes.

We all laugh, knowing Niall is dying to go eat. “Let’s get going lads.” Harry says, pulling me after him when he walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for 200 reads!! This means so much to me!!!!
> 
> Have you heard Vibez by Zayn yet? It's sooo good!! A MASTERPIECE!! Mye ears are forever blessed.
> 
> What did you think about Simon? I haven't given him much of a character yet, so how do you want him to be?
> 
> Do you want the first album to be Up All Nigh, another album (1D or Solo), or just some random songs from all of them?
> 
> I hope you're doing alright. 
> 
> If you're from USA, I am really sorry for what's happenign there now and I hope you're ok.
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudo! :)
> 
> XX Emily


	10. Chapter 10

After celebrating at Nandos, eating way too much food, we went our separate ways.

Harry and I are walking hand in hand. Harry carrying the bags, and me the baby. People send us dirty looks, which we just ignore. We’ve gotten used too it. Hell, we grew up with it.

“Shit!” I didn’t realise I said that out loud. “Watch your mouth around Darc, Lou. She’ll start picking up on what we’re saying.” Harry scolds me lightly. “M’sorry. It’s just that I realised something.” I tell him.

I feel him squeeze my hand reassuringly before asking, “What’s wrong love?” I look up at him. His eyes show nothing but love and concern. And god do I wanna kiss him right now. But now is not the time. Not when we’re in the middle of the street with our baby, having a serious conversation.

I hesitate before speaking. “It’s just that I’m pregnant” Harry chuckles at that. I want to whack him for that. “What are you laughing at? You little shit.” I ask him while adjusting Darcy’s jacket. “Language. And I already know that babe. But how is that a problem? You know I love you and will love Bob.”

“Bob?” I squeak out before giggling. Sometimes I wonder if Harry was dropped as a child.

“Yeah. That’s what I’m calling him. At least until we know the gender.” Harry states. Looking a little offended by me mocking him. “But c’mon Haz! Why Bob? What if it’s a girl?” I ask him. Grinning as I make silly faces at Darcy, who is watching us intently. “I don’t know.” 

We start laughing. Again. From an outsider, we must look absolutely ridiculous. Two teenage boys with a baby laughing their arses off in the middle of the street.

“But what’s bothering me, if you still wanna know. Is that I’ll look like a whale, meanwhile you and the other lads will look like models. I’ll probably bring you guys down.” I say sadly once we start walking again. Harry doesn’t say anything. Just drops the bag and pulls me into a hug.

-

“I’m scared Hazza”

“Why are you scared love?” Harry asks, bringing me closer to his chest. I breathe in his scent. He smells safe. Harry smells like home. “What if they hate me? I mean, my voice isn’t as good and I’m not even close too as good looking as you guys are. Especially you.”

I’m embarrassed for being so insecure. But how could I not be? The other lads are hella good looking and Haz looks like a god. Their voices are stunning and a they’re a blast to be around. And then there’s me.

“Oh stop it Lou!” Harry whisper-yells. “You’re more than good enough! You’ll have everyone falling at your feet! And you’re such a good person! You’re carrying our child for heaven’s sake!” with that, he pulls away enough to bend down and kiss my non-existent belly bump. I chuckle as I add, “God certainly didn’t have anything to do with the baby.” “Nah. That’s more the devil’s job.”

I pull on his hair to get his face aligned with mine once again. Those eyes. I could get lost in them. So full of life and happiness. Most of all, love. And I love him with everything I have. “I love you Haz. Thank you for not listening to them. Thank you for being the most amazing human on Earth. Apart from me of course.”

Before he can comment on it, I pull him in for a heated kiss. Full of passion and lust. My hands in his hair, his on my waist, under my shirt. Harry flipped us over, so he’s now pinning me down, sucking and biting on my neck. “Ah, Haz. You’re gonna leave a mark” I gasp. All I get in response is a grunt as he keeps sucking on my sensitive skin.

I take his face in my hands and pull him in for another kiss, biting his bottom lip. Harry responds by lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it god knows where. Before we can get any further, we hear the sound of child crying.

Harry groans and rolls of the bed, landing on the floor with a thump. I start laughing so hard I roll off the bed as well. Luckily, I had Harold to land on. He squeals a very “manly” squeal before pushing me off him. “I love that child, but she’s a bigger cock-block than Niall!” Harry tells me, squishing his eyebrows together. I chuckle and give him a peck on the lips before getting up. “I think you mean Zayn. Niall would just film us and put it in his Larry proof folder.” I tell him as I go to feed Darcy.

“Hey angel. Are you hungry?” I coo at Darcy when entering her room. She’s crying her little heart out but calms down slightly when she hears my voice. She looks at me as I lift her out of the crib and carry her into the kitchen.

Her green, big eyes are watching my hand intently as I make her a bottle with one hand, the other hand holding her in place on my hip. “You know, you’re a lot like your uncle Ni.” I tell her. “He also loves food, and if he doesn’t get it. Trust me angel, you don’t want to be around for that.”

She smiles at me when I start shaking the bottle, knowing she’s gonna get food soon. “Daddy and papa are gonna make sure you never go hungry sweetie. Just like our mommies did for us. Because we love you so, so much and would never let anyone hurt you.” I ramble when she starts drinking the formula. “You, your baby brother or sister, daddy and I are going to be a happy, little family. Even if you won’t have any grandparents, you’ll have three uncles who loves you almost as much as daddy and I do. We’re going to be just fine.”

-

“She sleeping?” Harry asks when I re-enter the bedroom after putting Darcy back to sleep. He’s sitting on the bed in only his boxers, smirk plastered on his face. I nod, walking up to him slowly.

He’s full on grinning when he speaks again, “Good. Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, are anyone excited for Nobody Is Listening? It's gonna be soo good!!! I can't wait!!
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter. And please let me know if you have any tips for me. Don't be afraid to call me out if I'm making any mistakes :)
> 
> I think I'm gonna go to sleep at a decent time for once :)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudo :)
> 
> xx Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I would like to start of by saying that this is my first ever fan fiction. So if I make any mistakes, please forgive me. English isn't my native language, so I'll definitely make some mistakes there as well. But bare with me.  
> My chapters are going to be short, but I'll try to update once every week.  
> I am writing this for fun and as an outlet. Personally, writing is a hobby for me and something to get my mind off of my problems, so it'll probably not be a very good fic, but don't come for me.  
> I really have no idea how to write these AN's, so I am going to stop here. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this first chapter!  
> (I also just got this account, I've been using Wattpad up until now. So I'm still trying to figure out how to use it)


End file.
